


#鬼泣#VN#维吉尔X尼禄#杀死维吉尔#

by Ninawan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninawan/pseuds/Ninawan
Summary: *5N4seV涉及 ……还挺多的。





	#鬼泣#VN#维吉尔X尼禄#杀死维吉尔#

**Author's Note:**

> *5N4seV涉及 ……还挺多的。   

    尼禄觉得自己大概是在梦境里。弗杜那市的旧街景让他一瞬间陷入了思维空白，随后的几秒钟内，模模糊糊的记忆汩汩地涌上来，接着把他淹没了。一些场景融化变为色块，堆砌成波浪拍打在他的脚踝侧面，触感忽冷忽热，黏糊糊在皮肤表面挥之不去。他站在街头，这种娴熟的感觉似乎已经变成了某种内在的东西，与自己融为一体，在血液里流淌，自然而然地泄露出来。

    尼禄甚至知道自己在此时此地应该踏出哪一步，面朝哪个方向，便可以回到家里。他吞咽了一下，拧转身体在这个路口观察着四周。

    有的时候现实和梦难以区分，尤其是处于后者的时候你很难让自己挣脱出既定的束缚。现在是一个无风的阴天，黄色发灰的脏兮兮的云彩挤在空中，就好像要把狭窄的天际撑破。尼禄朝熟悉的方向走过去，街头空无一人。他说不清楚在心底的这种感觉到底是恐慌还是畏惧，亦或是隐约的担忧，就好像一条源源不断的溪流淌过，那窸窸窣窣的声音让人无法忽视。他转过下个街角的时候，在巷子里面看到了一团诡异的东西。实际上浓重的血腥味先于视觉引起了他的注意，敏锐的半恶魔感官敲响着警钟，告诫尼禄前方的危险不容忽视。

    他垂下眼皮站定在原地，距离那个血腥味的源头约莫三米左右，鞋底轻蹭着地面慢慢转过身去好正面面对它。那东西紧紧贴在阴暗的巷子墙边，似乎在不住地颤抖，但是却没发出一丁点声音，如果没有扰动细微的气流，看上去就是一具面貌已经模糊不清的尸体。尼禄咬紧槽牙深吸了一口气，拔出湛蓝玫瑰提在身侧缓缓朝它靠近过去。

    直至距离缩短到只剩下两三步，他才停下来，缓缓蹲低，注意到那实际上是一个人。他埋着脑袋背对尼禄，根本看不清面貌，浅银白色凌乱的发丝上面沾满了半干涸的血迹，凝结的血块让几缕头发缠在一起，无力地耷拉着。尼禄的眉毛蹙紧，视线继续在他身上扫视，那件蓝色的外套脏的已经看不清上面的花纹，深色的污渍说不好是血液还是泥土，衣摆末端有少量陈旧的撕裂口，细线从曾经还精致的面料下探出头来。所有他身上的细节都指示着，无论面前这个人经历了什么血雨腥风，都早已经过去很久。

    “嘿，你。”话语先于大脑的命令就已经脱口而出，尼禄摩挲着手上的枪柄，下意识地凑近了一点，试图引起他的注意。

    “你还好吧？”

    真是废话。他有点恼火地想。自己问出了一个毫无价值的问题。

    对方不说话。他连一个应声都发不出，往另一个方向蜷缩了一点，似乎在压抑着自己的颤抖。

    “你看上去挺需要帮助的。虽然这大概的确是我在做什么该死的梦——”尼禄耸耸肩调侃了一句，“不过一时半会也醒不过来了。”

    那人还是不说话。他听见他重重地喘息了一声，残破的呼吸音里夹带着一声压抑的、低沉的呻吟，然后他试图从蜷缩的状态里舒展开，一只伤痕累累的手从蓝色的外套里面伸出来撑在地上，手指尖用力得几乎要陷入石砖里面，苍白得近乎透明的皮肤表面青筋和血管暴突出来。他僵硬的动作就像坏了的木偶，下一秒束缚手脚的细线被那些不自量力的挣扎动作崩断，接着整个人便像散了架一样栽倒了。

    “该死。你是不是听不懂我说话啊，混蛋？”尼禄用没拿枪的那只手想去扶他的肩膀， 立马被人抵触地避开了。

    “滚。”

    这团栽倒在地上狼狈不堪的东西发出了一个恶狠狠的、简洁的单音，疏离感扑面而来，犹如夹带冰碴的冷冽北风。那语气听上去就像此时此刻需要怜悯的人不是他而是尼禄一样。

    “操。你都这样了还在逞什么能？”

    年轻恶魔猎人的脾气没有看上去那么好，而且就如同面前这个重伤之人一般固执。他收了自己的左轮手枪，压低重心往对方蹭去两步，掰着人的一侧肩膀往自己这边施力拽过来。然后他看到了那张脸，眉宇间透着十足的戾气，疏于打理的碎发落在额角，血液在脸颊侧面勾勒出一道殷红，干裂的唇上似乎有被自己咬破的痕迹。尼禄并不知道对方经历了怎样一场恶战能造成这种狼狈的惨状，他的视线下意识在人身上扫动，发觉对方怀里似乎紧紧抱着一把外形熟悉的武器。

    “阎魔刀？”

    他捏着他的肩膀脱口而出，太阳穴像是被敲了一记闷棍。

    “渣滓。”那人咬着牙甩开尼禄的手，猛地把刀柄推过来抵住他的喉咙，后者不得不往回撤了撤。

    气氛僵持了。恶魔猎人的大脑飞速运转着处理面前的信息，他再一次认认真真地观察着那张冰冷的面庞，皮肤光洁年轻，淡色的双眸里与某位熟悉之人透着相似的气质。实际上，看得越久，尼禄愈发确信面前的人到底是谁。

    很难想象他见到了可能比自己的年龄还要小的父亲。

    “维吉尔。” 他咬牙切齿道，“真见鬼了。”

    年轻的维吉尔不予理会，他拧着眉毛死死盯着对方，手上的力道一点都不肯减少，还在试图用阎魔刀推开他。尼禄看着对方发颤的手臂和威胁的神情，没有敢轻举妄动。这件脏兮兮的蓝色外套似乎跟维吉尔现在所穿的衣服外形上没有太大区别，里面衬的马甲上布满了撕破的弹孔样的痕迹，新鲜的血液似乎还在从里面源源不断地涌出。

    “听着——我可没兴趣好言好语哄着你。”尼禄掀起一侧眉毛，扬扬下巴示意对方，“你看来还在伤口愈合阶段，是吧？那些能变好吗？”

    尼禄不知道为什么维吉尔身上会有枪伤，但他没那个多余的脑子用来仔细思考梦境的逻辑。

    “如果子弹在里面的话伤口是很难好的。而你讨厌枪械，我没记错吧？”

    对方依旧拒绝跟他有一切言语上的交流，或者说他已经没有任何力气完成对话了，光是举起阎魔刀似乎就耗费了维吉尔不少精力，他张着嘴小幅度喘息着，弓起身体像是在避免伤口拉扯带来的剧痛。他缓缓眨眼睛，失血带来的晕眩正在模糊视野，脊背和头皮都在发麻，冷汗渗出皮肤表面，在汗毛上面凝结成一串一串的小液滴。

    尼禄动作轻柔地绕过了充满敌意的阎魔刀，探到对方的马甲拉链上面，声音低沉地解释：“少做些逞能的事情，你现在甚至连站都站不起来。我完全可以把你揍趴在地上。”

    维吉尔喉咙里发出轻哼，稍稍收敛了抵在自己喉咙的阎魔刀，拇指抵着护手把它撑在石砖地上，好像没有意图阻止对方这个冒犯的动作。尼禄几乎已经完全解开了里面的那件残破不堪的衣服，让他的胸膛袒露出来。子弹在上面留下星型的伤口，火药灼烧皮肤把它们变成血肉模糊的焦糖色，绽开的皮肉之下被撕扯得断裂的血管小股小股地吐出温热的甜腥液体，尼禄捻了捻手指上面沾到的，下意识往人身边又靠近了一点。

    “你得把它们弄出来……”

    这句话的尾音还没有完全吐出，阎魔刀的一端就结结实实地重击在了尼禄的腹部。他对此毫无防备，胃传来一阵紧缩，紧接着闷沉的钝痛和拥堵感自食道向上翻涌，变成一声无力的呛咳从嗓子喷出，重心不稳地侧身歪向一旁，撑着地缓解反胃感。

    “你真他妈是混蛋，维吉尔。”尼禄咬牙切齿地一字一顿，抬头看见对方已经艰难地撑着墙壁趔趄地起立想要走开。他那两条腿沉重地就像灌了铅，抬都抬不起来，像是拖着什么累赘一样刮蹭地面，然后没迈开两步就哐地一声重新摔倒了，身体碰撞地面发出一声闷响。

    恶魔猎人吞咽着揉了揉被阎魔刀打疼的胃腹，拍拍手掌心沾到的沙粒，直起腰来盯着趴在地上一动不动的维吉尔。那个人狼狈的惨状一点都不像这位力量强大的半魔该有的样子。尼禄暗自思忖，倒是这股倔强和傲气一点都未曾改变，即使选择晕在地板也不想接受一丝一毫的怜悯。

    他叹了口气，迈了两步凑近过去，伏低身体查看那人的状况。维吉尔看起来似乎失去了意识，只剩下浅浅的呼吸声昭示了他还活着。尼禄的目光落在他紧闭的双眼上，接着挪到挺立的鼻尖和惨白的唇瓣，斟酌一番过后，伸出手臂搂住了人的腰，拽着他的胳膊搭上自己的肩膀，试图将对方架起来。

    “我真是不知道你怎么就变成这副样子了。”他把人抱在怀里的时候说道，“对你来说肯定挺丢人的吧？”

    尼禄说着便自己笑出声来。

    “这该死的梦倒让人看见难得的画面。”

    他拖着对方在小巷里斟酌了一下去处，最后决定回家。虽然年轻的维吉尔块头并不大，但浑身肌肉让他重量不轻，尼禄不得不过两秒钟就把人往上拽一拽来调整姿势。

    市区上空暗黄色的云层似乎越积越厚了，不知道是否是下雨的前兆，光线被遮蔽了不少，有点像黄昏过后的样子，尼禄还记得从港口望出去的时候，能看到太阳缓缓地沉入水面，留下一小片染着绯红色渐变到浅蓝紫色的天空。他陷入沉思的时候，感觉到怀里的质感似乎变得不太对劲。然后尼禄低头去看，发觉昏迷的维吉尔正融化着从他的胳膊里缓缓流走。

    “操。”

    他嘟囔了一句，赶紧收了胳膊想要把这团变得粘稠的半流体捞回来。可是那人精致而安静的面部五官已经糅合在一起，形状的棱角以一种可怕的速度变得圆润，最终变成光滑的一片，就像在火上烤过的蜡，瘫软无力着落下去。

    “维吉尔？”尼禄对着他大喊了一句，后者的身体已经逐渐模糊地变作蓝色和红色的团块。

    “维吉尔？！该死的，你他妈的融化了！”

 

 

    下一秒钟，尼禄发现自己正以一个扭曲的姿势躺着（似乎是在地板上），视野里满是花雾，熟悉的环境正逐渐在脑海里渲染出来，但是依旧晕晕乎乎的。

    果真是该死的梦。他翻了个白眼，手指上来捏住太阳穴缓解颞部剧烈的挤压感钝痛，重心歪向一侧，胳膊垫在脑袋下面阖上眼皮想要支撑自己。然后他收回小腿，蜷缩成一团跪好，然后直起腰身向后扶住床沿，蹬着双腿起立。他坐到床边的时候这才发觉这间屋子里还有第二个人。

    “他妈的……”尼禄脱口而出，“你什么时候在这的，维吉尔？”

    那人自从刚才开始就安静地坐在床边，一言不发地似乎在等待对方先开口。

    “你在梦里叫我的名字。”

    维吉尔平缓的语气却像是在尼禄的大脑里面扔了一枚炸弹。后者有点懊恼地向后仰栽进床垫里面，掌心覆盖了脸颊向背着对方的一侧转过去。

    “在做噩梦？”他又补上了一句。尼禄看不见他，只能感受到床垫传来细微的动静，推测着对方也许凑近了自己这边。这让他有点紧张。    

    “不……没有。”于是年轻的恶魔猎人即刻否认道，快速思索着自己该如何圆过这个谎。

    “看起来不像。你还在骂我是混蛋。”

    你到底是从什么时候开始就在这了？！

    尼禄感到血液瞬间涌上了脸颊和耳根，想到对方有可能是在这里眼睁睁地看着他在睡梦中失态然后栽下地板，羞耻感就吞没了他。

    “你大概听错了。”他含含糊糊地搪塞道，“我不记得骂过你。”

    “好。”维吉尔轻笑了一声回答道，尼禄发觉床垫跟着轻微振动了几下。“做噩梦不是什么难以开口的事情，尼禄。”

    这是什么诡异的关心。刚刚在莫名奇妙的梦境里见到年轻几十岁的维吉尔，醒来之后就看见他坐在床边，虽说好像挺温暖……但总觉得有点渗人。他烦躁地用掌根顶着额角，翻身转过去打算正面把人请出自己的房间，没想到差点正撞上对方伏低下来的身体。

    他惊得差点跳起来，往回缩了缩稍微拉远一点彼此的间距。维吉尔侧坐在床沿，一只手撑在尼禄身侧，特意靠近过来观察对方的情况。后者能在狭窄的空间里面嗅到属于他父亲身上温热的气息，他紧盯着那张面庞，刚刚的梦境极其不合时宜地跳出来扰乱人的思绪。似乎时间并没在他脸上留下多少痕迹，除去眉目间已经不再有那种疏离的暴戾，他苍白的皮肤依旧光洁，嘴唇相比刚才红润些许，昭示着主人良好的状态。

    尼禄差点想要抬手去触碰，恍惚之间他甚至觉得面前的人下一秒便会融化消失。

    “你在看什么？”维吉尔淡淡地开口询问，将尼禄猛地从沉思之中拽了出来。

    他感到自己心率飙升了，胸口的器官不知道在何种驱动之下拼命收缩舒张，几近撞上肋骨。掩饰性地呛咳了一声之后，尼禄偏头挪开眼神，挠了挠脸颊。

    “没有。——倒是你在我房间里到底是干什么？”

    “来纠正一下你睡梦中都不忘乱吐的脏字。”

    “我不记得了，这不算。”

    “那你还记得什么？”

    “……”尼禄舔了舔嘴唇，“弗杜那。”

    他看见维吉尔的眉毛轻轻拧了起来，但是很快就舒展了回去，就好像什么都没发生。

    “原来如此。”对方不明显地勾起了唇角回复了一句，接着垂低眼皮，收回手臂，从尼禄身边退开了。

    “怎么……看样子不打算对我的‘噩梦’刨根究底了？”他掀起眉梢下意识地调侃了一句。

    尼禄的父亲没有回话，他从床上利落地起身，整理好外套的领口，接着把身上的衣服末端展平：“并不必要。”

    他不知道是否刚才说错了什么，或者是对方对于弗杜那市有什么深刻的心理阴影。总之他隐约感觉到空气里弥散开了一种不悦的气息。维吉尔已经开始往门口走过去了，尼禄一翻身起来，没仔细想便开口：“维吉尔。”

    对方停下脚步转过身来， 波澜不惊的双眸里除了安静的等待以外别无他物。

    尼禄支支吾吾，蠕动着双唇，想不明白自己为什么要叫他。是不是好奇心让他下意识想要探寻父亲当年在自己的家乡经历了什么事？对方的过去里那些阴暗晦涩、很少暴露出来的小小细节，纵使与自己有着千丝万缕的联系，他却从来闭口不谈。——大概这也是那诡异的梦境出现的原因。

    “你在那里经历过什么？”

    “不重要。”维吉尔立即回复。

    “是不重要还是你单纯地不想跟我提？”

    他沉默了，两片唇瓣紧紧抿成一条线，接着转身继续向房间外面走。

    “父亲。”尼禄床上跳下来赶上去；在对方又一次停下的时候也制止了自己追逐的脚步。

    维吉尔依旧回以无言的等待。他也说不好这种冷淡的耐心到底来源于何处。

    “你也会做噩梦，是吗？”他紧紧拧着眉毛，舌尖不安地扫过嘴唇，“我是指——你看上去挺理解。”

    那人并不否认。

    “事实如此。”

    “都会做些什么内容？”尼禄的脑子里一闪而过年轻的父亲、压抑的天空和血腥气息。

    “战斗。”维吉尔面无表情，就好像在谈论别人的梦魇一样，“永无止境的强迫战斗。浸泡在冰冷的泥水里，四周浮着尸体。”

    尼禄打了个寒颤。

    “有的时候是在墓地，或者一座孤岛。更多时候是在一间古宅里。情景会瞬间改变，说不好。”

    “你会受伤吗？”

    “浑身浴血。”

    年轻人咬着槽牙攥紧了拳头。他垂低脑袋望向地板，避开了对方的的眼神。后者声音低低地跟他道了个别，然后就离去了，尼禄这次没有叫住他。他这时才感到自己光着脚站在凉凉的木地板上，坚硬微冷的触感渗透过了脚掌的皮肤，沿着踝关节攀爬上来。心里像是缺了一块。

 

 

    再一次在梦中回到弗杜那市的时候尼禄已经不意外了。他发觉自己凭空降落到了以前的房间里，站在门口望向里面。视野由模糊逐渐转向清晰的时候，周围的景物在逐渐变得亮堂，似乎是艳阳天从窗口洒进来的日光填充了这个并不宽敞的空间。他看到自己的床上躺着陌生人，后者保持着一个平躺的姿势静止不动，双手搭在腹部，指尖相叠。

    尼禄接着便从对方散落的银白色头发认出了他是谁。

    原来梦境还能是连贯的，他琢磨着缓缓走近床边，低下头查看维吉尔的状况。他年轻的父亲似乎正陷入沉睡，胸膛缓缓起伏着，平稳轻薄的呼吸声从他的鼻腔里弥散开来。那人日常一丝不苟整整齐齐梳上去的头发此时此刻有点凌乱地四散在额头上方，有几缕越过了高挺的鼻梁搭在他的下眼睑。

    尼禄吞咽了一下，伸出手指小心翼翼地探到发根处把它们顺向旁边。他盯着对方温柔下来的碎发陷入沉思，回过神来的时候发现维吉尔那双淡蓝色的眸子正死死钉在他身上。

    “……操。维吉尔。为什么不管什么年龄你都喜欢这么悄无声息地吓人？”

    比尼禄还要年轻的少年并不搭理他，抬起一只手捉住了前者的腕部。尼禄被对方的力道弄得一惊。

    “我没有敌意，真该死。看样子好像还是我救了你呢。”他立即恶狠狠地解释起来，拧着手腕挣脱了对方的桎梏，从床边退开几步，在胸前抱起双臂。

    维吉尔冷淡地扫视了尼禄一眼，然后开始警惕地观察起整个环境，一条胳膊从腹部撤下来抚上床沿，似乎是想要起身。

    “你还是别轻举妄动的好。”尼禄提示道，“虽然你外表看上去恢复得不错……”他观察着对方变得干净整洁的外套和马甲，之前的损伤痕迹已经消失不见了，就连衣摆上的那些撕裂的布料不知道为何也愈合了。

    “不知道你胸口上的那些子弹是怎么除去的。”

    “我可以自己用手取出来。”他冷不丁回复，已经从床上坐了起来，板着腰把腿耷拉下床沿稳稳地落向地板。

    “自己取出来，哼？”尼禄低低接了一句，“上次见你的时候你都快死了。也不知道是什么东西让你落败成那副狼狈惨样。”

    维吉尔一双眼睛只是继续与对方对视着，两片依旧苍白的唇瓣紧紧贴在一起。

    “所以是谁想杀了你？恶魔吗？”他继续问，全然不考虑后果。

    那人依旧坐在床边，双手扶在身体两侧，缓缓眨着眼睛挪开了视线，停留在远处的某个不知名的焦点上面陷入沉思。

    “让我猜猜，你还会做噩梦——永无止境的战斗？”尼禄耍了个小聪明。他也不知道自己为什么要这么说，也许信息不平等也是压制这个年轻维吉尔的一种方法。

    “我还分得清梦境和现实。”对方用冷冰冰的语气回复。

    尼禄惊诧地挑高了眉毛。

    “什么意思……你刚刚经历了这样的战斗吗？”

    维吉尔瞥了他一眼：“永无止境的战斗。我没有落败，小子。唯一的选择就是战胜。”

    “你在跟谁战斗——恶魔不会有枪。”

    对方再一次不予理会。

    “你弄得自己浑身是伤。倒还真的不像你呢。”

    “别说得我们好像认识彼此一样。”他哼笑了一声怜悯道，“我不知道你是哪个无名小辈。”

    “是救了你的无名小辈，自大狂。”尼禄翻了个白眼，“你睡在我床上呢。”

    维吉尔立马站了起来，垂下眼皮傲慢地整理起自己的衣领。紧接着他注意到自己的阎魔刀正安安静静靠在床头，于是迈开稳健的步伐走过去，欠身拿起了它，拇指推着护手，右手五指圈住刀柄翻转手腕将刀刃拔出，举到眼前仔细检查了一番，又将武器收入鞘身之中。

    “嘿，你难道打算就这么走了吗？”尼禄转向对方，试图拦在他的去路上，“一句话都不说？”

    他现在知道了，每个年龄的维吉尔都有一点永远不会变，因为身上那股孤傲的气息是与生俱来的。

    “我不知道你在期待些什么。”维吉尔把阎魔刀提在身侧，正面面对对方。

    这让尼禄一时语塞了。

    他在年轻父亲的身上期待些什么？

    实际上他时时刻刻都清楚这是个梦境，是个虚无缥缈的思维产物，或许他在梦境里面见到的维吉尔跟真实的他一点都不搭边，但对方说的没错，他的确在他身上期待着什么东西，就像他同样在现实的父亲身上期待着，像是不得到糖永不满足的小孩。——不，这形容太不恰当了。

    尼禄有点羞耻地打断自己的思绪，把视线重新落回到对方身上。金黄色的阳光从房间的窗户里面洒进来，只要维吉尔再稍稍向前走一步就可以沐浴在温暖和明亮的包裹之中，但他就这么站定在阴影里面一动不动，坚若磐石，稳得像一座山峰。

    维吉尔似乎不打算等待对方的回复，他板着腰，姿态挺得很直，擦过尼禄身边向门口走过去。

    “维吉尔。”后者立即侧身跟着他的方向转了半圈，叫出他的名字。

    但是对方不应。他头也不回地越走越远，直至走出门口，他的身影埋没在远处的走廊里面。尼禄感到目眩，似乎是太亮的阳光刺痛了他的双眼，让人的颞部传来一阵轻微的酸胀感。他眨了眨眼睛，往后缓缓退了几步，一屁股坐在了那张床上。他的手掌抚向柔软的床垫和被单，上面残存着那人的体温，尚还温热。

 

 

    尼禄不知道自己为什么要亲吻自己的父亲。

    他就那么自然而然地贴上了对方的嘴唇，顾不上脸颊的滚烫或者有点微微发颤的指尖，他贪婪地呼吸着对方身上的气味，像是一只发情的小兽。手指急不可耐地埋入维吉尔梳理得一丝不苟的头发里面胡乱揉弄着，拽着人的领子让他同自己摔倒在了床上。等到尼禄终于反应过来自己在做什么的时候，濡湿嘴角的津液已经快要滴落出来，粗重的喘息让他有点轻微的眩晕。

    维吉尔并不为此责骂他。实际上尼禄说不好那人到底是一种什么样的态度，他看上去没有意外，没有惊诧，没有别的情绪，还是一如既往地波澜不惊。他单纯地只是在床上闷声地询问了一句。

    “你想要我？”

    尼禄因此羞红了脸颊。他低声呻吟着把手背贴上眼皮转向旁边，懊恼地反复回放着刚才的画面，却只能一遍又一遍地加深自己的羞耻感。然后维吉尔凑上来用一条手臂把人搂了过去，跨在他身上把人压倒在床垫，然后重新吻上了尼禄的嘴唇。

    那条舌头似乎早有预谋地在人口腔里面游走，与他纠缠不清，反反复复滑过口腔内壁和上牙膛，然后深入到舌根附近直接堵住了尼禄的呼吸。后者发出呜咽的声音，手不知道该往哪里放，只好小心地落在对方的腰上，接着滑到胸腹前面去扯拽人的马甲搭扣。

    维吉尔语气平淡地评价了尼禄的心急，弄得他根本不敢抬眼与对方对视。

    “为什么？”

    在自己的毛衫上衣下摆被缓慢地翻卷起来，乳头被一双柔软唇瓣叼住的时候，尼禄咬着牙压低声音问道。

    “没有答案。”维吉尔知道年轻人是在好奇些什么。

    乳尖传来一阵酥麻和瘙痒，裹挟着断断续续的快感。尼禄挺起胸部把那两颗肉粒往对方嘴里面送，手贴在他的后脑勺上面不安地来回抚弄。他感到自己勃起的性器顶在紧绷的裤裆里硬的难受，于是探下去想要自己松开皮带把它释放出来，结果却被对方轻柔地捉住了手腕，摩挲着与他指尖交缠。

    尼禄轻轻哼了一声，在维吉尔怀里扭动一下身体，膝盖下意识地蹭着人的大腿根内侧，舌头在口腔里胡乱地搅动，有点发干的嘴唇在渴求一个吻。他父亲的节奏倒是不急不缓，让欲火正旺的年轻人急不可耐却不敢轻举妄动，只得黏糊糊地把手放在维吉尔裸露出来的前胸和腹部，描摹着那里的肌肉线条，指腹随意蹭着对方淡色的乳头，生疏地捏起来揉弄。

    年长者咬住了自己儿子的喉结，用唇瓣紧紧裹住往口腔里面吮吸着，接着在人侧颈上落下了一连串泛红的吻痕。

    尼禄享受着这一切，被握住性器的时候甚至没有吞回自己的低声呻吟，接着凑上去亲吻维吉尔的下巴，仿佛索要食物的幼兽。

    心里的期待就是如此吗？他仰躺在床上，后脑勺深深陷入床垫里面努力思考着。期待着自己跟父亲做爱……还真是让人印象深刻。尼禄说不好这种期望是否已经被满足了，但至少目前心里的某种空虚似乎像被填补了一样。

    尼禄吮吸着对方的性器，那条并无多少经验的小舌头在柱身上面来回游走，笨拙地舔舐龟头，接着努力地试图把它整个吞进口腔。他看见维吉尔脸上的表情已经不再冷若坚冰了，后者紧绷着面部肌肉，似乎咬着牙享受口交带来的性快感，时不时低沉地闷哼一声，昭示着他正被性欲的小火苗融化。

    年轻人在维吉尔的手里直接高潮了一次，浑身颤抖着射在了对方的指间和床单上面，然后因为射精之后的瘫软而在床上软绵绵地蜷缩成一团。紧接着维吉尔把他抱起来到怀里，鼻尖蹭过他的脸颊，仔仔细细地亲吻着他的眼皮和睫毛。然后把手指探到人的股缝之间去，缓慢拓开尼禄紧致的后穴口，手指推入到肠壁里的包裹中，恰好能顶在那个凸起的小腺体上面来回碾压，于是他就又一次勃起了。

    维吉尔操他的时候并不粗鲁，来来回回的节奏很统一，可是粗大的性器碾过前列腺的时候传来的快慰一波比一波更要强烈，尼禄的双腿缠在对方的腰上面，随着人的动作在床上蹭着顶胯好配合着索取更多。随着时间越来越长久，尼禄几乎在反复几次的高潮中被操昏过去，胳膊软塌塌地挂着维吉尔的脖子，嘴里边压着呻吟边骂骂咧咧，每一次恢复意识清醒过来的时候都看见那张脸——在黑暗里有点泛着淡淡红晕，表情游刃有余却带着平时少有的温润，平淡的目光里仿佛能捏出水来。

    是父亲。尼禄想。他是父亲。

    后来好几次，尼禄被他压在事务所的沙发上干，还有浴室里面湿漉漉的墙壁上面，在粗重的喘息之中一次又一次高潮。他们每次都带着对彼此不明的情绪相互亲吻，然后沉溺在欲望反反复复涌上来的浪头里面。

    尼禄被一些小小的细节就能轻而易举地撩拨，比如在沙发上毫无防备陷入沉睡的维吉尔，亦或是刚刚出浴，耷拉的头发尚未干透的维吉尔。

    似乎很少在梦境里回到弗杜那市了，他想。他对他的期待以一种扭曲的方式被满足，可是双方又对此无比上瘾。

 

 

 

    尼禄最后一次见到年轻的父亲是在弗杜那的港口。那人背对着他，正坐在木板搭建起的一个小码头上，阎魔刀被抱在他怀里，自肩膀处露出一小截鞘身，前面水里漂浮着一条小船随波摇晃，远处西沉的落日正缓缓向水中浸入。

    他的背影看上去遥不可及，橙黄色的余晖洒在人的发丝和肩膀上，勾勒出一个闪闪发亮的轮廓。尼禄吸了吸鼻子朝他走近过去，欠身坐在了旁边。后者不为所动，盯着水面上的一处沉思着，头都没有转一下。

    “没想到你还有闲情逸致来欣赏码头的景色吗？”

    维吉尔喉咙里似乎哼了一声，也不知道到底这是默认或是别的什么。尼禄偏过脸去再次观察那人，他在光下的五官显得更加立体而棱角分明，只不过这双眼睛里没有一点温柔的神色。

    “或者说你是在等去哪儿的船？”他继续问道，漫不经心地在码头上晃着双腿，水面上因此投下了两条倒影。

    “永恒的战斗或者永恒的死亡。”维吉尔一字一顿地回答他。尼禄并不明白这话的意思。

    “死亡难道不是永恒的？”

    他又不回话了。尼禄已经习惯了对方傲慢的常态，他于是轻轻笑了一声。

    “你知道这是梦吗？”

    “我还分得清梦与现实。”年轻的父亲回答道。

    “这是梦，维吉尔。这个梦里没有恶魔想要杀死你，也没有无穷无尽的战斗。”尼禄调侃道，“一派该死的祥和。甚至连人都没有。”

    他又一次在喉咙里面发出了一个冷漠的单音，就好像事不关己。

    “你至今都还不知道无名小辈究竟是谁。”尼禄耸耸肩膀自顾自地继续说，“我猜我们只能回见了。”

    维吉尔的身体正在化作尘埃。幻化成了在残余阳光下亮闪闪的、细碎的小块，一点一点从表面被微风掀落下去，翻旋着飞向空中。他平静地看着他的脸，后者依旧面无表情，半阖着眼皮，挺直腰背，依旧望着那一小块水面出神。许久，他消失在了尼禄身边。

    还没有梦醒。尼禄想着，然后一翻身跳进了水里。冰凉的液体自下而上包裹上来，直到把人完全淹没。

    还没有梦醒。而梦醒之后那人还会安静地坐在窗边等待着他大声嚷嚷着滚向地板，亦或者等待某个时机上来亲吻他，眼底藏匿着说不清的情绪。

 

    梦里年轻的维吉尔终归还是被杀死了。

 

 

——FIN——


End file.
